


Ruined Stars

by PaleGardenQuartz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A little Rhodonite fic, F/F, Hoping it's as sweet as it was in my head, not sure where I'm going with it tbh but I felt compelled to write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleGardenQuartz/pseuds/PaleGardenQuartz
Summary: It was not the first cross gem fusion. It was not the most scandalous, or dramatic. It wasn't a tale of courageous rebellion and standing up against all odds. What it was was awkward and flustering, and moments of nervous eye contact from across the room. It was confusing and nerve wrecking, impromptu dances, night time meets, and sweet compliments exchanged quietly outside parties. It was love.





	Ruined Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, I'm getting the hang of writing, it's been a long time. Hope you enjoy. :)

Ruby, Facet-6B2H Cut-5EK.  
  
She was a fairly young ruby as far as rubies went, but certainly not inexperienced.  If asked, she likely couldn't tell you how, but she'd quickly risen up the ranks to much more important jobs. By which, of course, one would mean that she was particularly good at being hired muscle that was too stupid to ask questions and had somehow managed to pull off her previous jobs with little to no trouble. Whether this was skill or luck, well that was to be determined, but what she did know was that it had landed her in a fancy new position.  
  
A little extra hired muscle for a Morganite, how exciting!  
  
Admittedly, she couldn't see why, seeing as this Morganite already had a Citrine as extra muscle for off planet jobs, and most people found a single Ruby no good on its own, but now you didn't question a good thing did you? It was uncommon but certainly not unheard of.  
  
Her Morganite was curt and ruthless, and very good at her job in a way that was certainly admirable. Nearly as cruel as an aquamarine and half as friendly, this Ruby with a naval placed gem didn't much care for the attitude her superior carried.   
  
But once more, she could hardly complain as that attitude was rarely directed towards her. In fact she was rarely given attention at all-- except to run mundane tasks, and being told to wait outside during gatherings of higher gems-- which was by far better than getting into trouble.   
  
Traveling, punching native creatures away from kindergarten technology on their planets, roughhousing with the other rubies she might run into on her travels. Her Morganite only sent her on menial tasks, and the citrine she worked with paid her no attention, so there was no way to get in trouble. Perhaps it wasn't a life full of battles and glory, but it was fun and easy, and she couldn't imagine how it could get better.  
  
Then, one day, a particularly successful mission earned them a new addition to their group.   
  
Well, a new addition of sorts anyway.  
  
The pearl, a peachish pink in color, was delivered to her Morganite in a bubble and Ruby was there to watch her take form. Her hair curled outward away from her face in a conical sort of shape, might have looked silly had it not been so elegantly pulled off with thin springy locks. She was tall and poised, with her gem set right in the center of her chest, perfectly round. She wore-- as all pearls did-- a leotard, and translucent 'sleeves' poofed up at her shoulders and shining in the light. Long gloves covered slender arms and hands, which were folded elegantly one over the other.  
  
For the briefest moment in time, Ruby thought about how this pearl was all the things she would never be. Tall, graceful, beautiful.  
  
Then, of course, her thoughts immediately turned to how she was all the things that this pearl would never be. Strong, a fighter for homeworld, a gem with limitless uses, that is so long as those uses involved punching things. She was certainly happy with that, and puffed herself up with pride, any thoughts of the new pearl already out of her mind.  
  
  
For a time, they never spoke to each other. There had been no need, little opportunity, and why would a ruby need to speak to a pearl anyway?  
  
Then one day, years later when the job was done and the planet was drained, they returned to homeworld for a lavish party. That was, Morganite returned to homeworld for a lavish party. Those under her, her citrine, her ruby, and her pearl, would stand idly by against the wall and would not interact with the gems that were far more important than them.  
  
As was always the case, the citrine paid Ruby no mind. But Ruby longed for interaction. It was in her nature, just as it was in Citrine's, and in the nature of any quartz or ruby, who were meant to-- MADE to work in groups. Again, she wondered why her Morganite only had one ruby and one citrine, when she could certainly get more. But again, the thought quickly swept itself out of her mind as she searched for some form of contact.  
  
There was no one. Anyone who might be at her class was nowhere around, or at least far across the room, and she'd never been one to risk actually TALKING to a higher class gem. Without conquering another planet to keep her busy and distracted, she grew antsy and looked to the citrine that towered above her. Citrine stood straight, staring blankly ahead with a barely concealed scowl which made Ruby nervous.  
  
"S-some party, huh?" She found herself saying, not to Citrine but to the pearl beside her.  
  
The pinkish pearl gave the navel gemmed ruby a glance from the side of her eyes, looking as if she were unsure she was the one being spoken to.  
  
"Yes," the pearl says in an unsure tone, "very... fancy."  
  
"Heh, yeah," Ruby folds her arms behind her back and kicks her leg, scuffing her heel off the ground, "real fancy. How come Morganite doesn't have you with her to show how fancy you are too?"  
  
"Oh I'm," the pearl Ruby was talking to was a very quiet one, and the more she spoke the quieter she got. "I'm not that fancy. Maybe a mid grade at best."  
  
Ruby scratches her head a bit, staring up at the pearl. She takes a moment to look around at all the other pearls of the room. Well, they were more shiny, sure, she supposed.  
  
"I think I like you best though." Ruby says, turning back to Pearl, who looked surprised. Ruby continued. "The shiny sleeve ruffles are really pretty."  
  
"Lots of pearls have these." Pearl says, tugging slightly on the translucent poofs of cloth on her shoulders. They were a well sought after style for pearls, ever since Yellow diamond had obtained one with the same poofs a couple thousand years ago. The trend was still going strong.  
  
"Maybe," Ruby says, "but yours are pink. I like pink."  
  
"Don't you like red?"  
  
"Sure. I like pink better though. It's like red, but soft."  
  
Pearl wasn't quite sure how a color could be SOFT, but she supposed she'd take the ruby's word for it.  
  
The two of them grew quiet again, and the aimless chatter of the higher class gems had ceased and was replaced by dancing. Rhythmic swaying motions, every gem stepping in time, skirting past each other but never touching. They all danced the same elegant dance in unison, without so much as a hair out of place.  
  
Ruby found herself swaying back and forth as she watched them, small smile on her face.  
  
She would always be a fighter, she thought, but dancing looked awfully fun. Though she was certain it would be more fun if it was faster, and more exciting. Closer to fighting, but not so rough maybe. Like fighting when it was time to take a break from fighting.  
  
Pearl found herself eyeing the ruby beside her, much calmer than she was use to, as she stared out at the dancing gems with a smile.


End file.
